


Make Me

by Danudane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Silly domestic stuff, teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and Jesse have a slight...disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt sent to me on Tumblr: "I said, /make me/."

To say McCree was stubborn was a dangerous understatement.  
“I said, _make me_.” McCree gave an overconfident smirk and spread out once more, taking up most of the bed in a brief moment of victory.

It did not last long, and ended up in a swift and powerful push as he landed with a loud thud on the floor.  
“You were saying?” Hanzo’s reply came after a quiet rustling of sheets and blankets, and he looked over the side of the bed to see the cowboy’s form slumped into an indignant pile on the floor.

McCree let out a whimper and a groan, as if to feign injury.

Hanzo did not believe it for a moment. If anything, it was Jesse’s ego that had taken a bruising.  
“You may come back up here when you are willing to share.” He stated, a quiet chuckle following before he fell silent again. A glance at the clock told him it was almost one in the morning, and even agents of Overwatch needed their sleep.

Eventually, McCree crawled back onto the bed, looking more like a kicked puppy than the tall, scruffy man he was.

“Hn. Do not give me that look. _You_ started it.” Hanzo countered, used to Jesse’s tricks by now.  
Still, when the cowboy huffed and shoved his face into the pillows, he knew just the trick of his own.  
Hanzo reached over and rubbed gently up and down the length of Jesse’s back, at which the cowboy could not help but release a satisfied sigh as he melted into the covers.

“Mmmh…darlin’, you don’t know how good that feels…” McCree answered, instantly losing the sour attitude he’d put on.

“I do not think I have ever met someone so easily pleased.” Hanzo replied, but in this moment he would not have it any other way. A smile crept across his lips as he stared over at Jesse.

“Nothin’ wrong with that.” Jesse nearly purred, still putty under Hanzo’s touch.  
He seemed to have one more request, speaking up once more before falling asleep.  
“How ‘bout one goodnight kiss?” Jesse asked, a little muffled as he had not entirely pulled his face from the pillow.

“You’ll have to pick your head up for that.” Hanzo replied, rolling his eyes as he shifted slightly.

“Mhhk-mh.” Jesse’s words were even more muffled than before.

“What?” The archer’s eyes narrowed.

“I said, _make me_.”

**Thud.**


End file.
